If beauty was gold you would be a treasure
by Fraanzy91
Summary: Eine junge Frau, gerade mal 18, ist neu im Camp. Doch zu welchem Gott gehört sie? Die Verwirrung ist groß, keiner der Olympier erkennt sie an. Doch kann sie auch nicht durch ihre Fähigkeiten und Begabungen zugeordnet werden. Unter den Campern und den Göttern herrscht Aufruhr. Ein großes Geheimnis, Kämpfe die ausgefochten werden müssen und die große Liebe für die Ewigkeit...
1. Prolog

**Maintheme**  
Giannis Ploutarxos / Thisavros

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Thisavros \ ~*~ / Θησαυρός \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_You feel what I feel  
You hurt when I hurt  
You laugh when I laugh  
and if it is cold outside  
you will keep me warm_

Νιώθεις αυτά που νιώθω  
Πονάς όταν πονάω  
Γελάς όταν γελώ  
Κι αν έξω κάνει κρύο  
Θα με κρατάς εσύ ζεστό

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Thisavros \ ~*~ / Θησαυρός \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nun war es soweit.  
Meine Mam und ich wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.  
Mein 18. Geburtstag….

An diesem Tag hieß es Abschied nehmen. Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, aber es musste sein. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Würde ich länger hier bleiben, würde dies allerdings, in absehbarer Zeit, der Fall sein.

Somit verließ ich sie heute, obwohl es mir so schwer viel.

Meine Reise würde mich in das Halb-Gott-Camp führen. Eigentlich sollte ich dort nicht hin. Es war nicht der richtige Platz, zumal ich nicht genau, wie diese Jugendlichen war.

Es blieb mir nichts anderes, da es am nahesten war.

Ich würde für diese Menschen dort ein Mysterium bleiben.

Mein Name ist Serena Haysting und seit heute 18 Jahre alt.  
Ich bin ein Halbgott und trotzdem passe ich nicht zu den anderen Halbgöttern im Camp.  
Warum?  
Dies wird vorerst mein Geheimnis bleiben, denn niemand, außer meiner Mam und meinem Vater, kennen die Wahrheit um mich.


	2. 1 Lauf

Two steps from Hell / Spirit of Champions

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Α \ ~*~ / άλφα \ ~*~ / α \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Wer einen Ertrinkenden retten will, muss sich nass machen, wer einen Entlaufenen einfangen will, muss rennen."_  
_- Lü Bu We_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Α \ ~*~ / άλφα \ ~*~ / α \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mein Atem wurde langsam schwer. Ich konnte nicht mehr, war außer Puste. Seit den Mittagsstunden war ich unterwegs. Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Es musste wohl mittlerweile nach neun sein.

Ich durfte nicht aufhören zu rennen. Ich spürte sie, wie sie hinter mir her waren. Nein ich musste weiter machen. Würde ich aufgeben, wäre ich Vogelfutter. Es war mir klar gewesen, dass mich Wesen verfolgen würden. Mein Geruch, meine Aura und meine Kraft waren nur zu deutlich für sie zu spüren.

Endlich entdeckte ich den Waldrand. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass sie nicht mehr weit von mir entfernt waren. Ich setzte den ersten Schritt in den Wald und dann hörte ich sie schon laut aufkreischen. Die Harpyien.

Instinktiv zog ich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, der auf meinem Rücken war. Dazu nahm ich meinen Bogen. Ich rannte und spannte den Pfeil in die Sehne. Ich musste bereit sein, wenn sie mich einholten. Schnell sprang ich über die Wurzeln, die meinen Weg kreuzten. Ich musste aufpassen, doch wie es kommen musste, stolperte ich und fiel.

Mit aller Kraft rappelte ich mich auf, aber es war zu spät. Mit lautem Flügelschlagen und einem dröhnenden Kreischen kamen sie auf mich zu. „Du wirst uns nicht entkommen. Wir werden dich kriegen. Wir sind schneller als du." Die letzten Worte hallten noch lauter in meinen Ohren. Es war zu spät. Mir blieb nichts anderes, ich musste kämpfen.

Die erste, von drei Harpyien, schoss auf mich zu. Eilig spannte ich den Pfeil, und als sie nur noch einige Meter von mir entfernt war, lies ich los. Ich traf mitten in die Brust. Ohrenbetäubende Schreie, die von den anderen zwei ausgingen, hallten durch den Wald.

Es musste nicht mehr weit sein. Ohne auf die anderen zwei zu achten, lief ich los.

Plötzlich durchfuhr meinen Rücken ein stechender Schmerz. Ich sank auf die Knie, konnte nicht mehr stehen. Eine der Übriggebliebenen hatte mich mit ihren Krallen genau im Rücken getroffen. „Das wirst du büßen, Kleines. Du hast unsere Schwester getötet und jetzt wirst du dafür sterben."

Die Worte gingen mir durch Mark und Bein. Immer wieder gingen die zwei Harpyien abwechselnd auf mich los. Bohrten ihre Krallen in meine Beine, meine Arme und meinen Rücken. Der Schmerz ging ins Unermessliche. Ich musste irgendetwas unternehmen, ansonsten würde das mein Grab sein.

Ich hatte die Kreaturen unterschätzt. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein?! Natürlich waren sie schneller, durch den Wald, schließlich hatten sie Flügel. Und dann verstand ich, was ich tun musste.

Mit letzter Kraft robbte ich zu einem Baum, der gerade mal einen halben Meter entfernt war. Ich legte meine blutigen Hände auf seine Wurzeln. Jetzt musste ich mich, unter diesen Umständen, konzentrieren. Es war schwierig die Kraft heraufzubeschwören, die ich benötigte. Denn obwohl es mir vererbt war, war es doch nicht mein Eigen.

Mich durchfuhr die Kraft und ich wusste, dass es soweit war, zurückzuschlagen. Aus heiterem Himmel donnerte ein peitschender Laut durch den Wald. Mit aller Macht drehte ich mich um, um sie zu sehen. Diese Monster. Federn flogen durch die Luft und eine ging knallend zu Boden. Nun musste nur noch die Letzte weg. Noch einmal legte ich all meine Konzentration in den letzten Schlag. Aus dem Nichts peitschten Äste der umliegenden Bäume hervor. Sie tobten, schlugen und suchten ihr Ziel. Die letzte der Schwestern wich geradeso den knallenden Ästen aus und kam mir viel zu schnell näher.

Ich sah mich um und fand den richtigen Baum. Ich musste warten, den richtigen Moment abpassen. Als die Vogelfrau, im Sturzflug, auf mich zu kam, legte ich meine letzte und ganze Kraft in den Boden. Diese erreichte den Baum, den ich ausgesucht hatte. Einer der Äste, des großen Gewächses, rasten auf die Harpyie zu, ergriff sie und mit einem anderen schlug er sie gegen den nächsten Baum. Lautstark ging die Letzte zu Boden.

Ich hatte es geschafft und merkte, wie mir schwummrig wurde. Nein ich musste weiter. Da entdeckte ich eine kleine Pfütze, die sich am Boden gesammelt hatte. Das war meine Rettung. Vorsichtig tastete meine Hand danach und fand das kühle Nass. Wärme durchströmte mich, Energie lief durch meine Adern. Doch das wenige Wasser reichte nicht. Es würde vielleicht gerade noch genügen, um die letzten zweihundert Meter ins Camp zu kommen.

Gebückt stand ich auf, denn der Schmerz durchfuhr meinen geschundenen Rücken. Meinen Bogen benutzte ich als Stütze und hievte mich Meter für Meter vorwärts.

Nach gefühlten Stunden sah ich endlich den Eingang zum Camp. Meine Rettung. Mit Müh und Not schleppte ich mich durch die Schutzbarriere und somit durch das Tor. Nun sank ich endgültig zusammen. Ein lautes Klappern sagte mir, dass wohl jemand zu mir gekommen war. Vorsichtig wurde ich hochgenommen und fand mich in den Armen eines Zentauren wieder. Das musste dann wohl Chiron sein.

Ich hatte es geschafft und überlebt.


	3. 2 Fragen

Demy / Mono Mprosta

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Β \ ~*~ / βήτα \ ~*~ / β \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Aber es gibt Fragen, zu deren Beantwortung ein langes Leben notwendig ist."_  
_- Johannes Urzidil_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Β \ ~*~ / βήτα \ ~*~ / β \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sachte wurde ich auf etwas gelegt, wovon ich ausging, dass es ein Bett war. Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen, da mir eh schon ganz schwindlig war. Als ich abgelegt wurde, verzog ich schmerzend das Gesicht. Mein Rücken war schließlich immer noch verwundet. Als hätte jemand meine Gedanken gelesen, wurde ich wieder hochgehoben und auf den Bauch gelegt. Der Schmerz war zwar noch da, aber es war erträglicher. Endlich liegen und ausruhen. Und schon wanderte ich, aus Erschöpfung, in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, ging es mir erstaunlich gut. Die Schmerzen waren komplett weg, als wären die nie da gewesen. Die hatten mir doch bestimmt Ambrosia oder Nektar eingeflößt.

Neugierig sah ich mich um. Das musste wohl die Krankenstation sein. Als ich mich umblickte, entdeckte ich meinen Bogen und meine Pfeile. Schnell tastete ich nach meinem Ring und konnte aufatmen, denn er war noch da. Er ist besonders und sehr wichtig. Ich bekam ihn vor fünf Jahren von meinem Stiefvater Frank.

Langsam stand ich auf und musste mich sogleich wieder setzten. Anscheinend lag ich erheblich länger flach, als ich dachte. Ansonsten hätte mein Kreislauf keine Probleme gehabt, als ich aufstehen wollte.

Dann startete ich einen neuen Versuch, und es klappte. Auf einem Stuhl lagen sogar Klamotten und Schuhe bereit. Müsste auch genau meine Größe sein. Vorsichtig hob ich das Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Camp Half-Blood" hoch. Es war Orange! Na ganz toll, schon mal nicht meine Farbe. Wenigstens war die Hose in Ordnung. Schlicht, schwarz und knielang.

Als ich endlich fertig angezogen war, warf ich mir meinen Bogen und meinen Köcher über die Schulter. Leise ging ich in den Vorraum der Station und stoppte, als ich zwei männliche Stimmen durch die offene Tür hörte.

„Wie lange schläft dieses Balg denn noch?" Die deutliche Missgelauntheit konnte man gar nicht überhören. Ich lauschte weiter. „Dionysos beruhige dich. Das Mädchen hatte schließlich schwere Verletzungen." Bravo! Der göttliche Suffkopf war auch hier im Camp. Jetzt musste ich nur noch wissen, wer der gerade eben Gesprochene war. „CHIRON! Das ist mir scheißegal! Ich bin schließlich der Depp, der einem der Herrschaften da oben sagen muss, dass eines seiner Kinder von Harpyien angegriffen wurde. Je eher sie anerkannt wird, desto schneller kann ich den Mist hinter mich bringen."

Als die letzen Worte über die Lippen des Gottes kamen, trat ich aus der Tür und sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Ich bin wach! Sie hätten auch gerne selbst gegen die Harpyien kämpfen können werter Dionysos. Da Sie ja ein Gott sind, wäre das natürlich kein Problem für sie gewesen." Meine Worte trieften vor Ironie. Sicher, ich war Dionysos noch nie persönlich begegnet, außer jetzt eben, jedoch wusste ich vieles über Götter. Nicht nur das Wissen aus dem Geschichtsunterricht. Nein, nein ich wusste mehr viel mehr. Und ich wusste auch, dass der Fusseltrinker nichts anderes tat, außer Wein zu sich zu nehmen und rum zu grölen. Kämpfen war für ihn ein Fremdwort. Noch bevor besagter, vor Wut aufgehen konnte, wandte schon Chiron seine Worte an mich. „Komm doch mit mir mit und wir unterhalten uns in aller Ruhe in meinen Räumen."

Ich folgte dem Zentaur quer durch das ganze Camp. Dabei besah ich mir das Ganze mal genauer. Immer wieder rannten Jugendliche mit Waffen von einem Fleck zum anderen. Als wir an einem großen Feld vorbei kamen, sah ich, dass es Schwert- und Bogentraining gab. Wenigstens etwas was mich erfreute. Plötzlich stoppte Chiron vor einer Hütte und bat mich hinein. Es sah gemütlich aus. Eine gemütliche Sofalandschaft prangte in der Mitte des Raumes. Dort bat Chiron mich, auch Platz zu nehmen.

Wortlos wurde mir ein Glas Wasser hingestellt und schon konnte die Fragerunde beginnen. „Erst einmal, wie heißt du denn und wie alt bist du?" Da ich Chiron als sympathisch empfand, antwortete ich dementsprechend höflich. „Mein Name ist Serena Haysting und ich bin 18 Jahre alt." Chiron hatte sich ein Notizbuch geholt und notierte. „Gut Serena. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, was du bist, da du auch die Harpyien benennen konntest oder?" Nein ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich trage nur zum Spaß Pfeil und Bogen mit mir rum. „Ja das weiß ich. Ich bin halb Gott und halb Mensch." Der Zentaur nickte nur und kritzelte fleißig weiter. „Nun gut dann ist das schon einmal eine Sache, die wir nicht klären müssen. Zu meiner nächsten Frage, weißt du, wer dein göttlicher Elternteil ist und um es zu präzisieren, weißt du welcher Gott genau?" Ich wusste doch, dass es ein Verhör wird. Jetzt würden wir sehen, wie gut ich lügen konnte. „Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Gott mein Vater ist. Meine Mutter hat mich aufgezogen. Sie wusste zwar, dass mein Vater ein Gott ist, aber er sagte ihr nie welcher, er war." Die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter selbst eine Halbgöttin war, ließ ich gänzlich aus. Wieder nickte Chiron nur. Anscheinend nahm er mir meine Worte ab. Gut für mich und gut für alle anderen. Mein Gegenüber erhob nun wieder das Wort. „Na dann wirst du, solange du noch nicht anerkannt wurdest, in die Poseidon Hütte ziehen. Die Hermes Hütte in die sonst die Unentschieden kommen ist der Zeit leider voll. Um Kleidung für dich werden wir uns auch noch kümmern." Ich atmete auf. Zum Glück war ich alleine in einer Hütte. Wenigstens ging ich davon aus, da ich mir sicher war, dass Poseidon der Zeit keine Kinder hatte. „Chiron ich hätte noch etwas zu sagen. Erst einmal ich habe eine Kreditkarte bei mir, die ich für Kleidung benutzen kann. Meine Mutter gab sie mir extra mit, da ich nichts mitnehmen konnte, was meine Reise beschwert hätte. Und dann gibt es noch zwei Fragen. Wie lange ich weggetreten war und woher wusste der werte Dionysos, dass mich Harpyien angegriffen haben?" Wieder ein Nicken. Herr Gott noch eins konnte er noch etwas anderes?! „Es ist so, dass wir nach deinem Eintreffen Krieger in den Wald geschickt haben, um die Lage zu prüfen. Dabei fanden sie eine Harpyie mit einem Pfeil erschossen. Aber da diese Wohlgesinnten nur zu dritt fliegen gehen wir natürlich davon aus, dass es mehrere waren, oder liege ich falsch? Und was die Kleidungsfrage betrifft, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir einen Katalog mitgeben vom Hermesversand. Somit wirst du innerhalb weniger Stunden alles haben, was du brauchst. Zu deiner Frage. Du warst eine Woche bewusstlos." Ich schluckte, eine Woche? Super und die anderen zwei Grazien hatten überlebt. Chiron merkte anscheinend, dass ich überlegte, und drückte mir einen Katalog in die Hand und deutete ihm zu folgen. Anstandslos stand ich auf und ging hinterher.

Vor einer Hütte, mit Ausblick zum See blieben wir stehen. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause Serena. Ruhe dich noch etwas aus. Wenn es Abendessen gibt, wirst du es an dem erklingenden Horn erkennen. Jetzt nickte ich nur und betrat mein neues Heim. Naja, es sah gar nicht so übel aus. Es war viel Platz vorhanden. Ein wunderschönes Bett stand in der Mitte, verziert mit Muscheln und Schnitzereien. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiger Kleiderschrank, zu meinem Vorteil. Und in einer Ecke, Regale und dazu ein Schreibtisch. Ich ließ mich auf die weiche Matratze fallen und besah mir den Katalog. Na dann konnte das Shoppen ja beginnen.


	4. 3 Erkundung und kleine Peinlichkeiten

Jessy J / Pricetag

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Γ \ ~*~ / γάμ(μ)α \ ~*~ / γ \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Das Glück ist wie die Sonne. Ein wenig Schatten muss sein, wenn es dem Menschen wohl werden soll."_  
_- Otto Ludwig_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Γ \ ~*~ / γάμ(μ)α \ ~*~ / γ \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nachdem ich ausgiebig Klamotten ausgesucht hatte, hatte ich das dringende Verlangen endlich zu duschen. Ich wollte schon raus, um nach Gemeinschaftsduschen zu suchen, als ich eine schmale Tür an der Seite entdeckte. Die hatte ich gar nicht gesehen, als ich gekommen war. Als ich vorsichtig hineinblickte, bot sich mir ein Bild der Freude. Ein riesengroßes Bad, und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum die Hütte von außen so groß aussah.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand thronte eine offene Dusche mit ebenem Steinboden. An der linken Seite waren gleich zwei Waschbecken und an der rechten setzte eine riesige Badewanne noch eins drauf. Ich kam mir plötzlich wie in einem fünf Sterne Hotel vor. Das Hauptzimmer war wunderschön, keine Frage aber es war keines Falls hiermit zu vergleichen.

Ich fragte mich, warum diese Hütte so hergerichtet war. Ja klar sie gehörte Poseidon einem der großen Drei aber dieser durfte keine Kinder mehr haben, genau wie Hades und Zeus. Jedoch schob ich es auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken.

Endlich hatte ich meine Kleidung abgelegt und stieg in die riesige Dusche. Das warme Wasser lief über meinen Körper und ich entspannte mich sichtlich. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, denn ich war alleine und hatte Wasser zur Verfügung. Ich ließ das Wasser auf meine Hand prasseln und zog sie wieder aus dem Strahl raus, nahm jedoch das Wasser mit. Ich formte damit kleine Kreise und hatte sichtlichen Spaß. Ja ich beherrschte das Element Wasser und war doch keine Tochter des Poseidon. Meine Gedanken wurden getrübt, denn mein Vater kam mir in den Sinn. Ich vermisste ihn und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte.

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, ich durfte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Es zählte jetzt erst einmal, dass ich in Sicherheit war. Eilig wusch ich mir meine Haare, da zu meinem Glück sogar kleine Shampoo Fläschen da standen. Hier wurde aber auch an alles gedacht. Erfrischt stieg ich wieder aus der Dusche und schnappte mir eines der riesigen Handtücher. Umwickelt damit ging ich zurück ins Hauptzimmer, jedoch stoppte ich, als ich sah, dass ein schwarzhaariger Mann Ende zwanzig auf meinem Bett saß. „Na fertig mit Duschen? Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut erholt. Aber damit wir gleich zur Sache kommen können, könntest du mir schnell deine Liste aushändigen. Dann kann ich gleich wieder los um…" Schnell fuhr ich dazwischen. Dieser Redeschwall war ja nicht auszuhalten. „Stopp, stopp, stopp! Hätten Sie vielleicht die Ehre mir erst einmal zu sagen, wer Sie sind? Sie sitzen einfach hier, reden drauf los und haben sich nicht einmal vorgestellt." Mit verschränkten Armen stand ich nun genau vor diesem Herren. „Entschuldige, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, da ich in der Annahme war, man hätte dir Bescheid gegeben. Mein Name ist Hermes und ich bin hier um deine Bestellung entgegen zu nehmen." Mir klappte der Mund auf. Hermes der Götterbote? Die nächsten Worte kamen nur noch stotternd von mir. „E … e … entschuldigen Sie. I … ich wusste nicht, also ich. Ja keine Ahnung." Ich glaube, so einen Mist hatte ich noch nie von mir gegeben. Wortlos drückte ich ihm den Katalog in die Hand und sah verlegen auf meine Füße. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du so möchtest." Hermes blätterte durch die Seiten, ohne sie auch nur wirklich anzusehen. „Gut, gut. Das wären dann 1200 Dollar." Aus dem Nichts erschien ein Abbuchungsgerät für Kartenzahlung. Eilig lief ich zu meinem Bogen. In ihm war am Griff ein kleines Fach, was man öffnen konnte und daraus zog ich die Kreditkarte. Mir war klar gewesen, dass es so viel sein würde. Schließlich hatte ich mich lange genug darauf vorbereitet. Ich steckte die Karte in das Gerät und die Bezahlung wurde abgeschlossen. Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwand das Gerät wieder. „Du hast bezahlt und deine Kleidung ist schon in deinem Schrank." Der Götterbote zeigte auf diesen besagten. Vorsichtig öffnete ich eine Tür und er hatte recht. Der Schrank war knall voll. „Ich verabschiede mich wieder und wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in diesem Camp." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand Hermes auch schon wieder aus der Tür. Völlig baff blieb ich zurück. Lief das hier denn immer so ab? Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich wieder zu meiner neuen Kleiderauswahl. Da es draußen ziemlich warm war, entschied ich mich für ein braunes Lederoberteil, welches komplett bauchfrei war. Dazu wählte ich die schwarze, knielange Hose, die ich heute schon anhatte. Zur Sicherheit zog ich mir noch Handschuhe an, bei denen die Finger frei waren. Man konnte ja nicht wissen. Vielleicht würde ich den Bogenschützen Platz benutzen können. Als auch endlich meine feuerroten Locken trocken waren, begab ich mich nach draußen.

Ich schlenderte über das Gelände, sah den einen beim Bogenschießen zu, den anderen beim Schwertkampf. Meine Füße trugen mich automatisch zu Chirons Hütte. Die Tür stand offen und die laute Stimme des Fusseltrinkers drang an mein Ohr. Na geil, was hatte der jetzt schon wieder? „Noch einmal keiner der gnädigen Herren da oben hat eine Ahnung zu wem sie gehört. Verdammt was macht dieses Gör dann hier?" Oh wei, jetzt kann es ja lustig werden. Das hätte ich ihm vorher sagen können, dass keiner der Götter mich anerkennen würde. Aber es war jetzt noch besser das zu verschweigen. Plötzlich erklang eine ruhige, teils belustigte aber auch melodische Stimme an mein Ohr. „Mensch Rebenonkel, bestimmt will keiner sie anerkennen. Vielleicht ist sie nicht gerade der Brüller oder sie ist von einem der großen Drei." Diese Stimme war angenehm, sie zog mich direkt an. Vorsichtig, damit man mich nicht bemerkte, ging ich näher zur Türe um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Im Raum standen Chiron, der nicht zu übersehen war. Der Suffkopf war nicht in meinem Blickwinkel und dann sah ich ihn, von dessen Stimme ich so fasziniert war. Dort stand ein extrem gut gebauter Mann, dunkle Haare, die ihm etwas ins Gesicht hangen und ihm dadurch etwas Verwegenes gaben. Und dann sah ich seine Augen. Ein sattes Gold strahlte aus ihnen. Oh nein, Gold? Mein Blick glitt zu seinen Armen und dann entdeckte ich es. Das Sonnen Tattoo.


	5. 4 Neue Freunde & Wutanfall

Sister Rosetta / Noisettes

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Δ \ ~*~ / δέλτα \ ~*~ / δ \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

_"Offenheit verdient immer Anerkennung."_  
_- Otto von Bismarck_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/ Δ \ ~*~ / δέλτα \ ~*~ / δ \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Es war so klar gewesen. Natürlich stand kein normaler Mann in der Hütte. Nein, nein es musste natürlich der größte Weiberheld unter der Sonne sein. Der Gott Apollon. Jetzt war mir auch klar, warum seine Stimme eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf mich hatte. Aber so schnell, wie diese Faszination gekommen war, so schnell wich sie wieder, durch die Erkenntnis, wer er war und Ernüchterung machte sich breit. Er mochte ein Gott sein aber durch dass Wissen wer er war hatte ich nun keinerlei Sympathie mehr für ihn übrig. Ich verdrehte die Augen und hörte dem musikalischen Gott weiter zu. „Bestimmt ist sie ein hässliches Entlein und ihr Vater schämt sich für sie. Achtet auf ihre Talente, wenn sie welche besitzen sollte, und ihr werdet wissen, zu wem sie gehört." Diese unverschämte Aussage lies ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen und trat durch die Tür in die Hütte und plötzlich blickten mich drei Augenpaare an.

Der Solariumwicht sprach mich natürlich zuerst an. „Oh was für ein wunderschöner Anblick in diesem Raum. Ich war ja schon überzeugt, dass es hier Schönheiten gibt, aber du bist bestimmt die Krönung dieses Camps." Ein anzügliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dem würde ich jetzt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. „Ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen Tag Apollon. Nur um es mal zu bemerken ich bin das hässliche Entlein, von dem sie gerade gesprochen haben. Außerdem würde ich es Ihnen wärmstens empfehlen sich einen anderen Anmachspruch auszudenken. Es wundert mich, dass Sie mit so einem Spruch so viele Frauen an Land gezogen haben. Mit Eros haben sie es sich, wegen ihres Mundwerkes eh schon verscherzt. Bestes Beispiel dafür wäre dann wohl Daphne. Somit gebe ich Ihnen den Rat, solche bemerkenswerten Aussagen, sich in meiner Gegenwart zu ersparen, denn sie ziehen nicht."

Es herrschte Totenstille, nachdem ich meine Kundgebung beendet hatte. Keine Sekunde später grölte Dionysos los und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Wenigstens etwas, was er an mir nicht zu meckern hatte. Die Augen von Apollon sahen mich erst erstaunt an aber dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Du bist dir hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich immer noch ein Gott bin, vor dem man eine gewisse Höfflichkeit zu haben hat." Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt gerne gelacht, aber da ich spürte, dass es eher unangebracht war, lies ich es. Dafür konterte ich lieber mit Worten. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass sie der Sonnengott Apollon sind. Und wie ich bemerken muss, habe ich Sie ruhig und höfflich angesprochen. Meine Worte waren wenn dann nicht die charmantesten. Aber um genau zu sein, ich mag zwar bloß eine Halbgöttin sein, jedoch lasse ich mir nicht jede Anmache gefallen." Herausfordernd blickte ich Apollon mit verschränkten Armen entgegen. Von diesem Schnösel würde ich mir das nicht bieten lassen. Anscheinend hatte es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn er setzte sich mit überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck in einen der Sessel.

Chiron kam zu mir und führte mich zur Tür hinaus. „Serena, es ist so, dass dich keiner der Götter anerkennt. Warum wird sich vielleicht zeigen. Somit kann ich dir leider keinerlei Informationen über deinen Vater geben. Aber es wird bald Abendessen geben. Du kannst dich hier gerne noch etwas umschauen. Zum Essen musst du einfach da hin, wo die Restlichen hinlaufen, wenn das Horn ertönt." Schulterzuckend folgte ich seiner Anweisung und ging.

Als ich so durch das Camp schlenderte, trugen meine Füße mich automatisch zum Bogenschützen Platz. Dieser war jedoch wie ausgestorben, bis auf zwei Mädchen die kläglich versuchten das Ziel zu treffen. Ich sah eine Weile zu und entschloss mich dann ihnen zu helfen. Anscheinend hatten sie gehört, dass ich komme, denn beide drehten sich um. „Hey ihr zwei. Soll ich euch vielleicht etwas helfen?" Die blonde Schönheit mit den strahlenden blauen Augen ergriff zu erst das Wort. „Ich glaube, da kann uns keiner mehr helfen. Sag mal kann es sein, dass du die Neue aus der Poseidon Hütte bist?" Grinsend antwortete ich ihr. „Ja ich bin die Neue. Bin aber keine Tochter des Poseidon. Die des Hermes ist leider überfüllt. Chiron brachte mich deswegen in der anderen unter, da ich noch unentschieden bin. Aber du darfst mich gerne Serena nennen. Die Neue, das klingt so merkwürdig." Wieder ergriff die Schönheit das Wort. „Entschuldigung wir haben uns gar nicht vorgestellt. Also ich heiße Maya und bin die Tochter des Apollon. Hier neben mir das ist Kathleen und ist die Tochter des Hephaistos." Super ein Kind des extrovertierten Tänzers. Naja aber sie war freundlich und machte mir nicht den Anschein irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem Vater zu haben. Wenigstens was seine Ader zu überaus unangebrachten Sprüchen betraf. Jetzt erst blickte ich auch das andere Mädchen an. Sie hatte was. Ihr dunkles Haar war zu einem Zopf gebunden und ihre warmen braunen Augen blickten mich interessiert und herzlich an. „Na dann hallo zusammen. Deinen Vater habe ich übrigens gerade selber getroffen." Man merkte, das Maya versuchte im Erdboden zu versinken. „Oh bei den Göttern nicht wirklich oder? Was macht der hier? Er hat bestimmt wieder einen seiner Anmachen rausgelassen. Wie peinlich." Allen Anschein nach war sie auf ihren Dad nicht gut zu sprechen. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wäre mein Vater so ein Frauenheld, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch peinlich berührt. „Sagen wir es so, er hat es versucht kam aber damit nicht weit. Aber um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen. Soll ich euch helfen? Denn ich kann von mir nicht behaupten, dass ich schlecht im Bogenschießen bin." Obwohl ich mit Kathleen kein Wort gesprochen hatte, stellte sie sich in Position und Maya machte es ihr nach. Dann wollten wir mal anfangen. Als Erstes ging ich zu Hephaistos Tochter. „Du hast eine wunderbar ruhige Hand, eigentlich perfekt, du hältst deinen Arm nur nicht im richtigen Winkel." Während ich sprach, brachte ich ihren Arm in die richtige Position. „Und jetzt visier dein Ziel und lass los." Gesagtes tat sie. Und was soll ich sagen sie traf. Jubelnd hüpfte Kathleen auf der Stelle und viel mir ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals. „Danke, danke, danke. Ich glaub es nicht. Ich hab getroffen." Strahlend löste sie sich von mir und versuchte es gleich weiter. Nun war Maya an der Reihe. „Bei dir ist es genau anders herum. Du hast eine perfekte Haltung, so wie man es von einer Tochter des Apollon erwartet." Auch wenn ich es ungern zugab, er mochte zwar ein Macho sein, aber seine Künste beherrschte er tadellos. Klar er war ja auch ein Gott. Dann fuhr ich fort. „Du zitterst bloß zu viel, bist unruhig. Wenn der Pfeil gespannt ist, dann stabilisiere ihn mit deinem Mund. Und jetzt probier es." Und wie bei Kathleen ging der Pfeil direkt ins Schwarze. Ich wusste doch, dass ich helfen konnte. Maya sah einfach nur baff auf die Zielscheibe. Als sie sich wieder zu mir drehte, zierte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Du hast es mit zwei kleinen Handgriffen geschafft, dass wir treffen. Hast du vielleicht Lust beim Abendessen heute bei uns zu sitzen?" Eifrig nickte ich. „Natürlich, gerne. Ich würde mich freuen. Ansonsten würde ich wahrscheinlich alleine sitzen und von jedem begafft werden, weil ich die Neue bin."

Nachdem beide noch etwas geübt hatten, setzten wir uns auf eine anliegende Bank und unterhielten uns. Diesmal fing Kathleen an zu reden. „Sag mal Serena, hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, wer dein Vater sein könnte? Also ich mein du wirst doch bestimmt irgendwelche Talente haben die hervorstechen wie bei uns. Ich zum Beispiel bin durch und durch wie mein Vater. Die Schmiedekunst und das Feuer sind genau mein Ding. Ich beherrsche es einfach. Leider meinen viele ich würde nur da hocken und irgendwelche Sachen zusammen basteln. Du bist ziemlich begabt, was das Bogenschießen angeht, aber eine Tochter von Apollon bist du wohl nicht. Der erkennt grundsätzlich jedes seiner Kinder an, damit alle sehen können, wie viel Frauen er schon hatte." Beim letzten Satz verdrehte Hephaistos Tochter die Augen. Nein dessen Tochter war ich definitiv nicht. Leider musste ich jetzt auch die zwei anlügen. Es war einfach noch nicht an der Zeit, dass die Wahrheit rauskam. „Nein ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wer mein Dad ist. Jedoch bin ich mit dem Wissen, eine Halbgöttin zu sein, aufgewachsen. Und was meine Talente betrifft, kann man sich auch auf nichts festlegen. Den Bogen beherrsche ich, jedoch habe ich es auch nur gelernt. Der Schwertkampf ist ebenfalls etwas, was ich sehr gut kann. Wiederum schreibe ich, singe und tanze für mein Leben gern. Zusätzlich liebe ich die Natur. Den Geruch des Waldes. Die Bäume, die Blumen und Wiesen. Mein Stiefdad Frank brachte mir auch noch die Schmiedekunst bei da er, wie du Kathleen ein Kind von Hephaistos ist. Wie ihr seht, man kann nicht wirklich zuordnen, zu wem ich gehöre." Zwei Augenpaare starrten mich fassungslos an und dann sprudelte es aus Maya nur so heraus. „Das ist ja unglaublich. Das hört sich an, als wärst du eine extrem lustige Mischung aus vielerlei Göttern. Also meinst du, du könntest mir eventuell auch beim Schwertkampf helfen? Weil ja also … naja … da bin ich halt auch nicht die Begabteste. Wenn demnächst wieder das Flaggen erobern stattfindet, wäre es echt von Vorteil mal eine bessere Leistung abzugeben. Aber warte mal, deine Mam ist mit einem Halbgott verheiratet?" Schallend fing ich zu lachen an. Die Worte kamen alle so voller Begeisterung aus ihr raus, bis sie realisiert hatte, dass mein Stiefvater ebenfalls ein Halbgott ist. Als ich mich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnte ich ihr die gewünschte Antwort geben. „Natürlich, ich helfe dir gerne. Und ja er ist ein Halbgott. Meine Mam heiratete ihn, als ich zwei war. Seitdem leben wir zusammen und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich ihn nicht nur als meinen Stiefvater sehe, sondern als Richtigen. Er half mir egal, was war. Brachte mir alles, bei was er wusste. Aber eines muss ich euch sagen, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir drei super Freunde werden." Bevor eine der beiden sprechen konnte, erklang ein Horn. Das Zeichen für das Abendessen. Ohne weiter auf meinen Satz einzugehen, hakte sich jeder der beiden bei mir ein und zogen mich mit in Richtung Speisesaal. Das war mir Antwort genug und ich lies mich nur zu gerne mitziehen.

Als wir ankamen, strömten von allen Seiten Teenager her. Wow. Ich war echt überwältigt, dass es gleich so viele waren. Meine zwei neuen Freundinnen zogen mich zu einem Tisch und setzten sich. Lange herrschte Stille zwischen uns, bis das Gewusel um uns herum sich dem Ende neigte. „Pass auf Serena jetzt wirst du staunen." Die Stimme, der Schmiede Tochter war leise, jedoch hörte man das Lachen aus ihr heraus. Als endlich einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, betraten Chiron und der Rebenonkel den Saal. Hinter ihnen kam plötzlich noch jemand durch die Tür. Oh nein auch noch der. Jetzt musste ich den Romanzenkiller beim Essen ertragen. Von allen Seiten kamen kreischende Mädchenstimmen. Es war so hervor sehbar gewesen. Apollons Augen gingen durch die Scharen weiblicher Fans. Hier und da zwinkerte er welchen zu. Anderen gab er einen kurzen Wink. Dann blieben seine Augen an mir hängen. Demonstrativ strecke ich ihm die Zunge raus. Es mochte keine Glanzleistung sein, aber besser wie gar nichts. Wieder einmal bemerkte ich wie Maya sich, ein imaginäres Loch buddelte. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Bitte. Es ist so peinlich, wenn er das macht. Hätte ich nicht einen anderen Vater haben können?!" Erstaunt blickte ich sie an. Sie schämte sich wirklich in Grund und Boden. Zaghaft nahm ich ihre Hand. „Einfach ignorieren. Macht er das denn öfters? Also, dass er hierher kommt." Zu meinem Leitwesen kannte ich die Antwort schon. „Ja verdammt. Genau deswegen ist es ja so peinlich. Hin und wieder kommt er für zwei bis drei Tage her. Flirtet mit jedem Mädchen, das im Camp rumläuft, steigt mit der ein oder anderen ins Bett und dann verschwindet er einfach wieder. Und diese dummen Gänse laufen ihm trotzdem noch nach, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass er nur seinen Spaß will." Ich hatte ihn ja schon für schlimm gehalten aber das war wirklich die Krönung. Als sich auch die drei Herrschaften zu ihrem Tisch begeben hatten, der gerade mal zwei Meter von unserem entfernt war, klatsche Dionysos einmal in die Hände. Auf den Tischen erschienen Platten mit allerlei Essen. War ich hier denn in Hogwarts? Egal. Es war Essen und ich hatte wirklich einen Bärenhungern.

Mein Bauch war gut gefüllt und ich wollte mich gerade an den Nachtisch ran wagen da hörte ich Dionysos leise reden. „Na Brüderchen immer noch sauer wegen der Kleinen? Bestimmt ist sie in Wirklichkeit deine Tochter und du erkennst sie nur nicht an, weil du sie eigentlich extrem scharf findest." Der Hohn und Spot machte sich nur zu deutlich bemerkbar. „Tha ich und auf die stehen. Nie im Leben. Und meine Tochter kann sie gar nicht sein. Schau sie dir nur an. Die kann nicht mal ansatzweise einen Bogen halten. Das sehe ich genau. Ich hab halt einfach einen Blick dafür." Wut brodelte in mir hoch. Ich ließ mir viel gefallen, jedoch nicht, dass ich etwas nicht beherrschte. Anscheinend hatten die anderen zwei die Worte auch verstanden und sahen mich entsetzt an. „Eine Frage Maya. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich deinem lieben Vater jetzt kräftig in den Arsch trete?" Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und gab mir somit das Zeichen, das ich loslegen konnte. Eilig rumpelte ich von der Bank auf und lief stapfend aus dem Speisesaal. Ich merkte genau, wie alle Augen auf mir lagen, aber das war mir gelinde gesagt, scheiß egal. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich zu meiner Hütte. Riss die Tür auf, schnappte mir meinen Bogen und meinen Köcher. Keine Sekunde später verschwand ich wieder. Schon im Lauf spannte ich einen Pfeil. Die Türe stand immer noch offen. Auf dem Tisch der zwei Götter und des Zentaur standen Äpfel. Das perfekte Ziel. Einen nahm sich der überhebliche Musensammler und legte ihn auf seinem Teller ab. Zu meinem Glück wandte er sich erst noch an seinen Halbbruder und dann schoss ich. Der Pfeil bohrte sich zielgenau in den wunderschönen, roten Apfel. Alle Blicke hafteten bestürzt auf mir, die des Sonnengottes mit eingeschlossen. „Werter Apollon ich schätze es nicht wenn man behauptet ich könne etwas nicht, von dem ich weiß, dass ich dieser Eigenschaft fähig bin. Auch nicht von Ihnen oh göttlicher Sonnenschieber." Hätten Blicke töten können, dann wäre er wohl auf der Stelle umgefallen. Mit einem letzten zerstörenden Blick machte ich kehrt und verschwand in den Wald.


End file.
